A story of a bird
by Fireblade01
Summary: What happens when a bird got captured from his natural habitat to the civilized human world? And has an evil man who only holds him for joy? You will know it already from Roberto but that is another story this is a story about a bird who needed to endure pain that is so terrible to imagine...But his life changes at one point when a friend helps him...
1. A bad past

_**Hello guys**__**this will be about my OC and his Relations with our good known friends of the two movies but let's take a look what happend earlier some chapters will play before the first movie and later to the second but light's off spot on!**_

It was a wonderful night the sky was full of starts shining on the Surface of the Planet and it was night time for many People...a Family was very proud of their new egg and the female macaw begins to cry...

Female:"I love our new egg honey I can't wait until it hatch!"

Male:"Can you read my mind? I was thinking the same!"

Female:"Ahh we are perfect for each other!"

Male:"Yeah!" He starts to laugh but then he immediantly stops...

Female:"Hmm? Is something honey?"

Male:"I thought I heard humans..."

Female:"Hmm...take a look..."

Male:"I will wait here and protect our egg"

He takes off to the sky and what he sees scares everything out of him people are cutting trees down straight into their territory...in the near of..._**Oh no... **_he had in mind and then he knew...his wife was in the near!

Female:"AHH! HELP!"

She couldn't move as something holds her talon at the tree...it was vines...even that couldn't stop her to protect her egg but then the tree crushes down and the male was screaming...

Male:"NOOOO!"

But she was dead already the impact of the tree and the huge shock killed her mentally and psysically the male was flying to her and hopes for any life in her...

Male:"WAKE UP! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

But she didn't move...and the male begins to cry...

Male:"WHY!*sniff* WHY!"

Then the sadness turned into anger and he attacked one of the woodcutters but in an accident the axe hit him...

There was the egg alone lieing on the ground it will surely be found and used as a snack but that don't happen a man that is researching the rainforest walked throught the Region...

Man:"Hmm this part is instable because...OH MY GOD!"

He looks at the destroyed Vegetation on the ground and then he sees something white lieing there...

Man:"Is that...unbelieveable! AN EGG!"

Man:"Hmm looks like a scarlet macaw egg...very interesting..."

He puts the egg in his pocket and walks back to a ship to Manaus...

Again a horrible thing happend...the egg fell out of his pocket near the feet of an fat man with an cigar,hat and an black coat...

Durgen:"Hmm? What's that?"

Berry:"Sir it's an egg!"

Durgen:"Hmm get a Cage this bird will hatch soon!"

Then Berry returned with an Cage and he gently lays the egg in it...

Durgen:"This bird will help us to earn Money HAHAHAHA!"

Then all laugh very evil and the ship seems to stop...

Captain:"The Ship will stop in few minutes please prepare everything to leave"

Durgen:"Good...Berry? Got the Cage?"

Berry:"Yes sir!"

Durgen:"Great let's go!"

After many hours of travel the egg hatches finally...he was very scared at first it was dark,hot and didn't had much space but he fell out of the egg to the ground with a little wound but it wasn't badly damaged after it he looked in the room he didn't liked it in the first place because it has a evil atmosphere...

Durgen:"So we're here!"

Berry:"Hmm Rio de Janeiro or are we in San Salvador?"

Durgen:"Ugh we're in Rio imbecile!"

Berry:"Don't need to shout sir..."

They searched for the port and their house for the night...

Durgen:"I found it here we sleep!"

Berry:"Uhm o..kay?"

After they got their bird from their trunk Durgen was thinking of a Name...

Durgen:"Hmm is he a male?"

Berry:"I think so..."

Durgen:"How about we name him...Derek?"

Berry:"Sounds good has a shade of dark in it"

Durgen:"Come we need some rest"

The bird now known as Derek was going into an room it was very bright cause of the lamps but one thing was bad...he hated the light cause he was born in darkness he didn't liked it that much but as he saw it he rubs his eyes and puts on a smile.

Berry:"Goodnight sir im going into my room"

Durgen:"Remember to recall the guys in Great Britain and France we still need their answer!"

Berry:"Yes but what is with the guys in Spain and Portugal?"

Durgen:"They said no...I was sad but it isn't the world"

Berry:"Im going now if you allow"

Durgen:"Sure!"

It was midnight and Derek became hungry over time...it was only a matter of time until he screams...

Durgen:"DEREK! SHUT YOUR BEAK!"

But he couldn't stop the feeling was stronger than him to stop his screaming Durgen walked to him to see what's wrong...

Durgen:"Oh you're hungry? Hmm test this..."

It was a strange fruit but he was too hungry to think about the consequences so he ate it right away...

But spits out some of the fruit it was horrible! but there was still a problem...a bit of the fruit came into his stomach so he wanted to scream again but before he could do this was Durgen annoyed and wants to bind his beak...and an accident happend...one finger was cut by Derek and Durgen screams in pain then Berry steps up to see what's wrong with his Boss...

Berry:"Uhh...what is it?..."

Durgen:"THIS BIRD ARGH MY FINGER!"

Berry:"Wait...GRR!"

Berry walks to the now feared bird grabs him and binds his beak and wings with force.

Now he could barely breathe and fainted some minutes after it...

Berry:"So your finger should be fine now"

Durgen:"Thank you but before I sleep..."

Berry:"Hmm?"

Durgen walks to the now unscouncious bird and rips out a feather the bird wakes up and wants to scream but he cannot...he bleeds at the part where the feather was and Durgen walked back and said:

Durgen:"Good nightmares HAHAHA!"

This man was cruel and he wanted to flee but he couldn't he was tied at his wings and beak and second he can't fly with this feathers right now...very great...but finally he fell asleep still with his bleeding part on the wing...

It was 9:00 o'Clock AM when Derek wakes up again his wing stopped bleeding but he still felt pain great he was again in that damn Cage full of darkness and heat...he saw he had now many red feathers around his body and head and they had a shade of black and yellow at where his wings end.

Durgen:"So where is the Ship?"

Berry:"The third ship sir"

Durgen:"Good anyways did you got answers from the guys of Britain and France?"

Again this strange words...what it is was he wanted to know but he couldn't that was the sad part...

Berry:"They said they won't but I got called by an Company in Milan and one in Berlin"

Durgen:"Hmm...Italy or Germany..."

Berry:"Sir we should take take Germany we have an translator there he will help us"

Durgen:"Good but where is the damned port?"

Berry:"Hmm in Rostock I assume..."

Durgen:"Hmm here a map where is that City..."

Berry:"Uhm...Here?" He points to the north on a City.

Durgen:"Hmm good idea we unload everything there and move then to the capital"

Berry:"Good I call them..."

Derek managed somehow to remove everything from his beak and wings...and opens the cage he learned that few day before in an accident.

Then he walked to the map that fell to the ground...

Derek:"Hmm...interesting..."

He looked at the map fascinated by the names of the cities and countrys and here he learned reading...

One hour later he saw Derek looking at the map and was shocked...how he managed that?

But then he grabs him and ties him again but this time not only his wings and beak he blindfolded him and tied his talons to the max then he threw him against the steel bars in his cage and it went dark again...

He was lieing there for hours until...the steel cage in which he was opened and untied him...

Durgen:"So I let you walking around...but before this...

_**A metal ring? Hmm that's new but nevermind **_he said and jumps off the bench where his cage was and walked around...

Derek:"Finally! I get out of this crap of a cage!" He yelled and walks further

Then he walked into a room...and saw the world again...but with more Details...

Derek:"They said something about err...hmm numbers? What were numbers..."

Derek:"Ahh! Right 1 2 and those were numbers! hmm that were 1...2...3...4 countrys?"

He looked at the map again and noticed they we're on another continent...

Derek:"Hmm...I should learn their...err...language? Yeah right it was language"

Slowly it went dark and Derek don't wanted to go because he still studied the map...

Derek:"Well...I got now very much informations great this...err...books help! I can use now use this thing I think it's named a pencil...to write something...

Then came Durgen in the room with an angry face...

Durgen:"Ugh you love world maps don't you? anyways you come back"

He grabs him again and brings him to the cage and to prevent everything he ties him before he was layed (or thrown) back in the cage.

Then a new Day began Durgen and Berry where at the port in Rostock and prepared everything to move to Berlin...

Durgen:"Hmm we have everything..."

Berry:"Good where is the Translator?"

Durgen:"In Berlin Berry now stay calm"

Berry:"Okay..."

Then many hours later they finally were in Berlin and the Translator was standing at a bus stop...

?:"Hello my name is Daniel im your translator and if you want I can lead you to your Company"

Durgen:"Sure..."

Daniel:"Oh what's in that cage?"

Durgen:"My bird don't touch the cage..."

Daniel:"Which one?"

Durgen:"It's a scarlet macaw but let's continue walking"

Daniel:"What!? Where did you got him?"

Durgen:"He rolled as an egg near my feet so I raised him..."

Daniel:"Anyways let's go..."

After reaching the company's building they took a look inside...

Berry:"Nice in there"

Daniel:"Yeah right? Anyways this is the Company inside your working place and mine obviously are higher so we need to use the Elevator...

Durgen:"I hope not stairs ugh..."

Daniel:"Show me your bird please"

Durgen:"Later..."

It took some minutes but then they were standing in the right place...

Daniel:"So show me your bird please I want to see the pretty one!"

Durgen:"Pretty? HAHAHA very funny"

He opens the cage and unties Derek afterwards he hands him to Daniel.

Daniel:"Oh my..."

He had some wounds at his wings the heat let him look frail and weak and some feathers are not on their place they're supposed to be...

Daniel:"I'll help him..."

Durgen:"Fine do that im looking meanwhile at my things I need to unload..."

Daniel was a nice guy he wanted to help Derek and threated his wounds,washed him strokes him...wonderful...he didn't knew the feeling to be loved by someone he still had a broken heart and that will never change even with him as the events Durgen did with him were too terrible to imagine...

A Day later Daniel learned with him and brought knowledge to him he loved it finally he knew something but Durgen was still his "Master" so he needed to go back to his cage...this goes almost 12 years until a thing happend which will change his live forever but this...will be told later...


	2. Rio and Friendship

~Derek~

It began a new Day and I was sleeping peacefully in my Cage until someone opened it...

"Are you awake friend?"

It was Daniel's soft voice and I woke up finally as I heard him then he gave me some Food my favorite Food! Delicous! I said and he smiled to me anyways my favorite Food wasn't fruits(I hate them buargh...) it were noodles! You will think now "Which bird hates fruits?" Well I don't hate them very much but the taste is disguisting...err where was I? Oh right...

Then we went to a City named Gdanzk or Gdanschk? Whoops it's named Gdansk sorry for that...im so stupid but hey everything went good...I thought that but it went opposite...

~Third Person~

Daniel was now going to the port to deliver Derek on a ship why he was doing that? Let's see...

Daniel:"Derek I know we are best friends but...you're 12 now and Durgen and Berry left before a year...so you can't stay here anymore..."

Derek:"What...?"

Daniel:"I hope I see you again soon but...I don't have work in Brazil so you need to endure that alone..."

Derek:"Brazil? Why Brazil?"

Daniel:"Hmm? Do you ask why Brazil? Well from there you come actually there you was as an egg and you was born there..."

Derek:"Please...don't leave..."

Daniel:"Bye...Derek hope we see eachother again..."

Then the Ship took off and Derek was still confused why Daniel left him...Why didn't he come to Brazil with him he would found work...

He was now alone and...free...he likes this Feeling no Cage no bad People nothing like that...

The fresh air fills his lungs and the scent was wonderful noone that commands him noone tht tolds him what to do he almost fainted from the great feeling it was just great...

Then as it went to the evening he watches the sunset it was so beatiful...but something was wrong but he didn't knew what but that didn't care him now.

Then as the Sun disappeared and the Moon and Stars filled the Sky he went to sleep but this sleep was the best he ever had freedom and independancy was that what he searched for all the years and he had it now in his sleep he smiled and dreamed about a place where People like him live but he decides to ignore that...

_**Some days later...**_

It was now July and Derek arrived in Rio de Janeiro aswell he got a camera and sunglasses which make him look cool but then as he still slept the Captain said:

Captain:"We arrived in Rio de Janeiro next stop will be Montevideo so who wants to go out there stay please but others leave we will stay here for 10 minutes"

Derek:"WAH!" He falls down from a higher part of the ship but opens his eyes...

Derek:"Argh that hurt! Stupid Captain well time to look what's going on in this City..."

Then his Trip to Rio began...But meanwhile in an other Location...

Blu:"Jewel I said no!"

Jewel:"Blu I know but...our children..."

Blu:"I like Eduardo now but..."

Jewel:"Is it because of Roberto?"

Blu:"Yes thank you that you said it!"

Jewel:"Fine we stay here for some weeks but then we return"

Blu:"Yeah!"

Jewel:"You are mean"

Blu:"Aww am I?"

Jewel:"Yes and now suffer my power!"

Blu:"Stop to tickle!"

Jewel:"Until you say that you lose against a woman!"

Blu:"Hahah! Forge-Haha"

Carla:"Uhh mom dad?"

Jewel:"Yes?"

Carla:"Why did you do that mom anyways?"

Jewel:"So that your dad knows who's stronger!"

Blu:"Really? You're not stronger!"

Carla:"Well can we go to the Christo Redentor Statue?"

Blu:"Sure!"

Jewel:"Err Blu?"

Blu:"Yes?"

Jewel:"You can't decide it without me silly"

Blu:"Why not?"

Jewel:"Logic Blu logic"

Blu:"Oh right..."

Jewel:"But well you can go Carla"

Carla:"Cool! Thank you!"

Carla:"Bia! Tiago!"

Jewel:"Hehe also we are now alone..."

Blu:"How about we go to Pedro and Nico?"

Jewel:"Sounds not bad but I thought about a bit private time..."

Blu:"Err...no Jewel not today..."

Jewel:"Aww fine..."

Then the two took off to their two friends...in the same time has Derek brought a map of Rio de Janeiro and walked around without a specific Point...

Derek:"Ugh...this City is beatiful but very hard to handle the map..."

Derek:"Wait...What are these?"

He looks to the sky and sees two Spix Macaws flying over his head and he starts to wonder.

Derek:"Hmm strange they seem to know this place..."

He follows the two to get some informations about this City. After some minutes he found the location and watches the two...

Blu:"Nico? Pedro?"

Jewel:"Hello?"

Nico:"Hey!"

Jewel:"Oh hi"

Blu:"Hello where is Pedro?"

Nico:"Inside come on!"

They walk into the building and Derek walks to the entrance but that noone notices him...

Derek:"Hmm? What's that?"

He sees masses of birds dancing, drinking, and singing to Music that was new for him he never knew what this is because noone showed it this way to him.

Blu:"So what are you going to perform?"

Pedro:"Hmm we don't know yet but it should be an overall cool song!"

Nico:"Well what are you two lovebirds doing here actually?"

Jewel:"I could sing if you want"

Nico&Pedro:"That would be great!"

Blu:"I agree with that you sing wonderful honey!"

Jewel:"Really? Thank you sweetie"

Pedro:"Come on pretty Girl we need to entertain the People!"

Jewel:"Yeah the Show must go on!"

Meanwhile walked Derek inside and found a place where he could relax from the loud Music but then as Jewel began to sing he opened his eyes and looked to the Spix Macaw woman singing...

(Song made by myself if you don't want to read it scroll down)

*No Music then it begins to play slowly like in a love song*

Love is what you can feel! Love is what you need! If not...then let me help you...

Then feel me! You will need it! When noone is there to love...then is the world full of despair and Unfairness!

You need me and I need you! You need me and I need you! I save you and you save meeeee!

*Pause then the volume increases and the Music continues"

I LOVE YOU! AND I DO! IF YOU DO THEN GO BACK! IN MY ARMS WHERE YOU BELONGGGG!

YOU STOLE MY HEART! AND I GIVE TO YOU! ONLY TO YOUUUUU! YOU MY LITTLE SWEETHEART! I AM SO HAPPY TO BEEE WITH YOUUUU!

And when we die then together in our arms...

*Song ends*

Blu:"Holy...Jewel..."

Pedro:"Hahaha say that again!"

Nico:"And that was Jewel an Applause for her!"

*All clap with their wings and wait for the next singer*

Derek:"Wow...that was impressive..."

Derek:"Uh oh they come to me! Fast I need to hide!"

Jewel:"Uhm Blu who is that?"

Blu:"Uhm I don't know?"

Derek:"*gulp*"

Jewel:"Err...hello?"

Derek:"Y...Y...Yes?"

He turns to them and shows red feathers some black around his eyes his eyes were red his beak was black and his wing tips are yellow.

Jewel:"A scarlet macaw?!"

Blu:"Is that important Jewel?"

Jewel:"Yes! They are our enemies!"

Blu:"Jewel were not at the Amazon!"

Jewel:"Fine...but I don't trust you..."

Blu:" Anyways you wear sunglasses and a camera?"

Derek:"Sry I think it isn't oka-"

Blu:"It's fine I often wear a fanny pack"

Derek:"What?"

Blu:"You don't believe me?"

Derek:"I do but...I never saw someone like me..."

Blu:"Oh..."

Jewel:"And who are you? You have a strange Accent..."

Derek:"Me? Well..."

He blushes and turns his back to them.

Blu:"Is something?"

Derek:"No no nothing..."

Blu:"Then turn please..."

Derek:"No...go away..."

Jewel:"Grr..."

Blu:"What! You..."

Derek:"YES I AND NOW SHUT YOU STUPID IGNORANT BEAK!"

Derek:"Wow...sry..."

Blu:"Grr you little birdie want to scare me? Think again!"

Jewel:"I knew it! Typical scarlet macaw!"

Derek:"Fine im going!"

Nico:"What's going on here?!"

Pedro:"Yeah no arguments here please!"

Blu:"He started!"

Nico:"Who?"

Jewel:"This guy!"

Pedro:"HEY YOU!"

Derek:"Mhm..."

Nico:"YOU SING NOW!"

Derek:"What's that?..."

Pedro:"What?"

Nico:"You don't know singing and dancing? Poor guy"

Pedro:"Sry for that but our friends are angry now"

Derek:"Fine I try this thingy"

Nico:"We show you to sing for some minutes then you do it"

Derek:"Okay..."

Later...

Pedro:"Anyways what's your name we need it for later"

Derek:"Me? I'm Derek"

Nico:"Fine then go upwards"

Derek:"Im singing now my first time...oh my..."

He starts to get very nervous and sweats he couldn't move so Nico and Pedro pushed him to the front so that he falls with his face first to the ground.

All start to laugh about him and his face starts to form sad...

Derek:"*sniff* Noone likes me...*sniff*"

Nico:"Hey what's going on?"

Derek:"I can't sing...I can't..."

Pedro:"No self-confidence..."

Derek:"*sniff* I know *sniff*"

Nico:"Don't be sad...you will do this..."

Derek:"*sniff*"

He walks to the front again and begins to sing...

*Credits of the song go to Janelle Monae and the movie if you don't want to look at the song please scroll down again*

*Janelle Monae:What is Love*

What is love if it's not with you?

I know when you're alone you feel it too!

In your arms is where I long to be!

Cause being with you gives me sanity!

Oh! Listen to me darling!

I wake up every morning think about the way you feel!

Oh! I wonder if you know it!

And what good is the Party if you're not around?

Listen to me now!

What good is love?

(It's a crazy love)

If it's not your love?

(It's amazing love!)

What good is love?

(It's a baby love)

If it's not your love?

(It's a crazy love!)

Blu:"Come Jewel even if he don't likes us we can still sing with him!"

Jewel:"Okay?"

*They fly to Derek and Jewel begins to sing further*

Jewel:"Is it okay?"

Derek:"Sure!"

What's a song if you can't hear it too!

Can't imagine dancing without you!

Blu:"I continue!"

A shooting star ain't really nothing to see!

Jewel:"Now me!"

If you're not right here standing next to me!

Derek:"Sing with me if you want"

Jewel:"Sure! Blu:"Okay?"

Oh! Listen to me darling!

I wake up every morning thinking about the way you feel!

Oh! I wonder if you know it!

And what good is the Party if you're not around!

Listen to me now!

What good is love?

(It's a crazy love!)

If it's not your love?

(It's amazing love!)

What good is love?

(It's a baby love!)

If it's not your love?

(It's a crazy love!)

Blu&Jewel&Derek:"WOOOOOOO!"

All birds:"YAYHEHE!"

What is love if it's not with you?

I know when you're alone you fee it toooo!

In your arms in where I long to beeee!

Cause being withyou gives me sanityyyy!

Oh! Listen to me darling!

I wake up every morning thinking about the way you feeeeel!

Oh! I wonder if you itttt!

And what good is the Party if you're not around?

Listen to me nowwww!

What good is love?

(It's a crazy love)

If it's not your love?

(It's amazing love!)

What good is loveeeee?

If it's not your love? Ohhhhh!

What's a song!

What's the words?

If it's not with you!

Yeah, but it's not with you if you can't hear it too! Ohhhh!

Wooooooo! I know when you're alone you got to feel it too!

OH! YEAH! WHAT IS LOVE! BUT IT'S NOT LOVE IF IT'S NOT WITH YOU!

*Song ends*

Some minutes later...

Pedro:"You're amazing!"

Derek:"Me?"

Nico:"Stop to say me! Yes you!"

Derek:"Am I good?"

Nico:"Yeah very good! Anyways let's rest"

Derek:"Im going then..."

Pedro:"Please stay..."

Derek:"Sry but I need to find a sleeping place"

Blu:"You can sleep near us!"

Derek:"Really?"

Jewel:"Yes you can come on!"

After the three sung 2 Songs they return with their new friend to their home with...complications...

Blu:"Come on!"

Derek:"Yeah sure..."

Jewel:"Come fly!"

Derek:"Okay okay!"

Thankfully the two doesn't notice that he can't fly and so he walks back in shame...

Later then they jump in their beds and Derek sleeps on a branch

Blu:"Goodnight Jewel"

Jewel:"Goodnight sweetie"

Derek:"*sniff* That is so wonderful...*sniff*"

On the branch he begins to cry but then he could sleep and he had a worse nightmare where he was alone and all others were safe but not him he was grabbed by two dark wings and thrown into Darkness...

Derek:"AHH! NOT ME! HELP!

Derek:"AHHH!"

He wakes up and begins to cry again then Blu wakes up and hears someone crying.

Blu:"Jewel what's that for a noise?

Jewel:"Uhh which noise?"

Blu:"Outside!"

Jewel:"Is that this scarlet macaw?"

Blu:"Right what is his name?"

Jewel:"The two told me hes named Derek"

Blu:"Well time to look what's wrong..."

He flys outside and sees Derek crying on the branch...

Blu:"Everything alright?"

Derek:"N...N...No..."

Blu:"Hmm...a nightmare?"

Derek:"Yes..."

Blu:"Come you sleep in our hollow..."

Jewel:"Derek everything alright?"

Derek:"Yes just a nightmare"

Blu:"You sleep here don't worry we are here for you"

Derek:"Thank you you two are very nice"

Jewel:"Anyways im Jewel and this is Blu"

Derek:"Oh right...I didn't knew your names..."

Jewel:"Hahaha don't worry but let's sleep"

Blu:"I love you Jewel let's sleep..."

Derek:"Irgh..."

Blu:"Oh...sry..."

Derek:"Sry but I find love a bit...not needful and disguisting..."

Jewel:"Oh...okay goodnight all..."

Then all enter the realm of dreams and Derek could sleep peacefully now...


	3. In Danger

Derek:"I was still asleep until a voice woke me it was Jewel why she did it was still uncertain for me but well it doesn't care me in any way so I woke up and somehow I was a bit more aggressive today hmm that's strange..."

Jewel:"Hey wake up I think Blu arrives in a minute"

Derek:And? What's so special?"

Jewel:"He will bring the food for the breakfast silly"

Derek:"B...B...But..."

Jewel:"Hmm is something?"

Derek:"It's nothing..."

Jewel:"Aww you can tell me"

Derek:"NO!"

Jewel:"Huh why so aggressive?"

Derek:"I am not aggressive!"

Jewel:"You really sound like me earlier independant and offensive "

Derek:"You say I'm a girl?"

Jewel:"No no no!"

Derek:"I think I understand you right"

Jewel:"You think you can beat me? Think again!"

Derek:"Enough is enough!"

Jewel:"Come at me!"

Derek jumps at her but she counterattacks with her wings then she jumps on him and wants to hit his face but she stopped when...

Blu:"Jewel! I got..."

Blu:"What on earth..."

Jewel:"Uhm sweetie I I..."

Blu:"You don't need to explain Derek leave our home please"

Derek:"O...kay?"

He walked to the entrance and then was hit by the talons of Blu which let him fly straight to the ground

Blu:"Ha!"

Jewel:"Why do you did that?"

Blu:"Uhm..."

Jewel:"Well he can travel alone without us"

Blu:"I think he can't he spoke strange and well he was very aggressive and offensive"

Jewel:"Hmm strange accent and offensive..."

Blu:"French?"

Jewel:"I think he's a French"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Derek:"Pah cunts!"

Rafael:"And then she said "Am I right here?"

Pedro:"What then?"

Nico:"Yeah tell us more!"

Rafael:"Okay and then I said "Of course baby!"

Nico:"Hahaha...huh who's that?"

Pedro:"Seems to be that guy from yesterday"

Rafael:"Hey you wait!"

Derek:"Ugh more people"

Nico:"Hey red birdie!"

Pedro:"Wait for us!"

Derek:"Oh you two..."

Rafael:"Ugh I got you"

Derek:"Whats up bitches?"

Pedro:"Hey dont talk like that"

Rafael:"How old are you amigo?"

Derek:"12(in bird years) does that matter?"

Nico:"Uh oh teenie alarm..."

Derek:"Shut it!"

Rafael:"Well talk with me"

Derek:"Who are you dammed?"

Rafael:"Oh sry my name is Rafael this is Pedro and this Nico"

Derek:"Well talk"

Rafael:"First of all talk normally and not like a king"

Derek:"Grr you annoy me!"

Rafael:"STOP TALKING LIKE THIS! "

Derek:"No?"

Nico:"Lets go this guy is offensive"

Pedro:"Bye bye!"

Derek:"Finally they flew-"

And then something hits his head and he fell down unscouncious.

After an unknown period of time he is regaining conscious and sees he's in a cage.

Derek:"Ahh! Anyone help!"

Then he white bird a cockatoo lands on his cage.

Nigel:"Hello pretty birdie"

Derek:"You...captured...me?"

Nigel:"Yes and now shut up some men come"

Two men appear one with a rope and one with water and food.

?:"Here food and water"

He instantly ate and drunk it afterwards he was grabbed by a hand but like all of a sudden he bites into one finger of the men.

?:"Ouch!"

Derek:"I can't fly damn it!"

Nigel:"So now be quiet and have sweet nightmares HAHAHA!"

Derek:"You can't...w...I...n..."

Nigel grabbed his beak and closed it until he fainted again then one of the men tied him with ropes and threw him in the cage again.

Derek:"Argh..."

Meanwhile...

Blu:"Jewel I think...it wasn't right..."

Jewel:"Why not? He attacked me!"

Blu:"Jewel I just think that we should help him"

Jewel:"Hmm why?"

Blu:"Please don't be a-"

Jewel:"Don't you dare it..."

Blu:"Let's just save him Jewel I think he has no friends like me earlier"

Jewel:"No-What!"

Blu:"Come please Jewel!"

Jewel:"Okay okay..."

They took off to the city of Rio to save their friend...

But meanwhile did Nigel put a trap near Derek to capture the two too as they seem to take revenge...

Nigel:"So this will be good"

Nigel:"Hey little birdie is it comfortable in there? HAHAHA"

Derek:"Ugh..."

Jewel:"Blu look this building looks strange"

Blu:"Are you sure?"

Jewel"I am always right sweetie"

Blu:"Well let's give it a shot"

Jewel:"Hello anybody here?"

Blu:"Derek?Where are you?"

Then they hear a moaning noise coming from a cage.

Blu:"Hmm what was that?"

Jewel:"There the cage!"

They open the cage and...

Derek:"MHM!"

Jewel:"Holy..."

Blu:"Oh my god!"

Nigel:"Seems like you arrived"

Blu:"NIGEL!"

Nigel:"Yes it's me and?"

Jewel:"You bastard dare it..."

Nigel:"Yeah and does it looks like it cares me?"

Blu:"Grr"

Derek:"So finally!"

Nigel:"How on..."

Blu:"How did you do that?"

Derek:"A trick?"

Jewel:"How can we beat him now?"

Blu:"Let's punch him in his ugly face"

Derek:"Guys! Violence is no solution!"

Jewel:"In most cases it is"

Derek:"Do I look like I fight?"

Blu:"Come on!"

Derek:"Forget it!"

Nigel:"Aww a pacifist how cute!"

Derek:"What? I SHOW YOU PACIFIST!"

After a long fight the three finally won(will be in deleted scenes) and they took off to their home again.

Blu:"Argh...Jewel everything alright?"

Jewel:"It is what is with..."

Derek:"Argh...everything...hurts..."

Blu:"I bring you to my 2 human friends they will help you"

Derek:"Forget it!"

Jewel:"Come it isn't that bad..."

Derek:"I distrust humans very much..."

Blu:"Hmm...picked up!"

Derek:"AHH LET ME DOWN! THIS HEIGHT!"

Jewel:"Seems like you can't fly"

Derek:"Oh..."facepalm*"

Blu:"It isn't a shame Derek let me show you later how to fly"

Derek:"Okay..."

Later at Tulio and Linda...

Linda:"Hmm what again so much rain ugh"

Tulio:"We live in Brazil what did you thought?"

Blu:"*squawk*"

Linda:"Blu is that you and who's that and why..."

Blu:"*smiles*"

Linda:"Okay okay we can talk later"

Tulio:"Looks like they got a new friend let's test first a thing"

Linda:"NO NO NO!"

Derek:"ARGH!"

Tulio:"Whoops sry"

Derek:"Grr..."

Blu:"Uh oh..."

Jewel:"*facepalm*"

Blu:"Wait this reminds me of...me earlier"

Jewel:"Hope he can be cured"

Linda:"Everything okay?"

Derek let's out a "Everything is fine" squawk and Tulio takes him to a room.

Linda:"Blu,Jewel everything will be good with your friend"

Blu&Jewel:"Puh I hope it..."

After many minutes of waiting Tulio comes with the results...

Tulio:"He's okay he just needs some days of peace"

Blu:"Great!"

Jewel:"Let's go to him tomorrow..."

It became night and the two macaws look at where their children are...

Jewel:"They sleep already..."

Blu:"We need sleep now too my Jewel..."

Jewel:"Aww you're so cute sometimes"

Blu:"Thank you lady's first"

Jewel:"Come in my brave bird"

Blu:"Surely!"

The two cuddle each other while Derek has nightmares again...

_**So this is the end of this chapter next cchapter will play some weeks later and they fly to the Amazon will Eduardo and Roberto accept him or will Felipe persuade him? See it next time :)**_


	4. The Amazon

Derek:"Go away from me...GO AWAY! AHH LET ME DOWN WAHHH!"

Derek:"WAH! It was just a nightmare..."

Derek was sleeping in a room inside of the sanctuary due to his

nightmares Blu and Jewel decided two days before to bring him there

Linda promised to look at him and both sides were happy.

Then after his scream walks Linda to Derek's room to look at him...

Linda:"Aww are you scared? Did you had a nightmare?"

Derek:"No no nothing..."

Linda:"Hmm you still look sad what is it?"

Derek:"Nothing..."

Linda:"You sleep in our room for tonight"

Derek:"Err...no?"

Linda:"Come on!"

Derek:"NO!"

Linda:"Okay then stay here"

Linda:"Oh here if you want something to eat"

She puts him gently back on the table and walks away.

Derek:"Hmm maybe... I can try it..."

Two weeks later...

Blu:"So Derek since you are fit now we fly to the Amazon!"

Derek:"We "fly" to the Amazon? exclude me"

Jewel:"Why there lives my family!"

Derek:"But not mine so it doesn't care me"

Blu:"Right where are your parents?"

Derek:"I think they died..."

Jewel:"Don't say that I thought that too but then I saw them all again"

Derek:"And Blu where are your parents?"

Blu:"Mine? Uhh..."

Blu:"I don't even know it..."

Jewel:"Well let's get the children and then-"

Tiago:"Can we go now? Pleaseee!"

Blu:"Okay we start when your two sisters are ready"

Bia&Carla:"Ready!"

Rafael:"We're here too!"

Nico:"Yes we're-"

Pedro:"Ahh there is teenie bird!"

Derek:"Grr..."

Blu:"Guys in this age are people and birds very sensible don't be so rude"

Pedro:"It wasn't an insult Blu just a joke"

Blu:"Anyways we are all here and ready and how we pick Derek up?"

Jewel:"I do it doesn't seem to be difficult"

Derek:"Just be careful or-"

Jewel:"Or what?"

Jewel looks angry to Derek and Blu raises an eyebrow then he walks backwards.

Blu:"Derek you know we're joking?"

Derek:"What are you doing?"

Jewel:"Do you think we stay serious all the time?"

Derek:"Err yes?"

Blu:"Hahaha you're funny!"

Derek:"Does it looks like I'm joking?"

He looks death serious to Blu and he spoke again to him in a gentle voice.

Blu:"Come on don't be serious all the time or you will have masses of problem's"

Derek:"Okay okay..."

Jewel:"Let's go!"

Derek:"WAH!"

The others laugh while flying because Derek was sure that Jewel will drop him in a lake so they made another joke.

Jewel:"Whoops!"

Derek:"WAH!"

Jewel:"Wow scared huh?"

Derek:"Grr...I hate you all..."

Blu:"Oh really then..."

Jewel:"Whoops!"

Derek:"WAH I APOLOGIZE!"

Jewel:"Hahaha that was a good one"

Derek:"*sniff*"

Blu:"Are you-"

Derek:"No let's continue flying..."

He wipes some tears away from his face and they continue their flight...

Meanwhile at the Spix Macaw Tribe searches Eduardo in a fanny pack for some Brazil nuts and then storms a excited Roberto into the room.

Eduardo:"Hmm it could be or not? Wait here is it!"

Roberto:"Err Eduardo?"

Eduardo:"Yes?"

Roberto:"I heard that Jewel is coming back!"

Eduardo:"What my daughter comes back?"

Roberto:"Exactly!"

Eduardo:"Inform Mimi she must know that!"

Roberto:"Yes sir!"

Then a day later...

Blu:"Finally!"

Derek:"Ahh earth under the talons!"

Jewel:"Aww come on it wasn't that bad!"

Derek:"Yeah..maybe...no"

Rafael:"Come on guys the tribe is over there"

After some more minutes of flying land the friends on a branch and Blu collapses on it.

Jewel:"Hihi Blu step up"

Blu:"Warghl?"

Derek:"Since when does he speak gibberish?"

Jewel:"Stop Derek hahaha!"

Derek:"Heh that was funny?"

Jewel:"Yes but-"

Blu:"Jewel look!"

Eduardo:"My little princess!"

Jewel:"Dad!"

They hug each other and their kids and Blu was joined by them.

Derek:"I better...go away i'm not very important..."

No one notices that Derek is slowly walking away in the deeps of the rainforest.

Roberto:"Does someone forget me?"

Jewel:"Hihi hello Roberto"

Blu:"Well...Jewel?"

Jewel:"Yes sweetie?"

Blu:"Where is Derek?"

Rafael:"Huh where is he?"

Jewel:"Uh oh...Derek alone in the rainforest...poor one..."

Eduardo:"Who's that?"

Blu:"Ehem sir he is a friend of ours and..."

Rafael:"Let's just say he's like Blu"

Eduardo:"Ugh we find him Roberto search for this guy"

Roberto:"How does he looks like?"

Jewel:"Well he's red and wears sunglasses..."

Roberto:"That will be-did you said red?"

Jewel:"Yes..."

Roberto:"He's a SCARLET MACAW?! ARGH!"

Blu:"Wow calm down prude"

Roberto:"Okay I search for him..."

Meanwhile walks Derek through the rainforest not knowing what lives here...

Derek:"Mhm...hehehe..."

Then two female spix macaws land in front of him and he jumps back due to the shock.

?:"Grr another piece of crap is here!"

Derek:"How did you called me?"

?:"Hmm maybe piece of crap?"

Derek:"Grr you little.."

?:"Okay then..."

Derek:"Who are you little bitch who says "I can control everyone!"

?:"I'm Cassandra!"

Derek:"Pff soooo girly!"

Cassandra:"I SHOW YOU GIRLY!"

Then her best friend want to stop the two but it didn't worked...

?:"Wait! ugh..."

The two begin to struggle afterwards she ribs out some feathers and Derek screams in pain he trys to hurt her chest and belly but she evades and then she throws him from a tree.

Derek:"Argh...m..m..gtfs..."

Cassandra:"Well goodnight hahaha!"

She lands on top of him and she then closes his beak with force he struggles for air Cassandra then laughts demonically and gets off from him again.

Derek now fainted and finally lands Roberto beneath them...

Roberto:"Good work!"

Cassandra:"Thank you!"

Roberto:"Wait is he..."

Roberto:"Damn...Cassandra..."

Cassandra:"Huh?"

Roberto:"He's the friend of Jewel and Blu!"

Cassandra:"Aww crap!"

Later in the hollow of Roberto was Derek lieing on a straw bed Mimi was still busy with his wounds and all are standing around him after some time he starts to moan...

Derek:"Ugh..."

Roberto:"He wakes up!"

Jewel:"Yeah!"

Mimi:"Oh you awoke come I help you"

Derek:"Ugh guys?"

Cassandra:"Sry...for...that..."

Derek:"You...Grr..."

Blu:"Calm down you two we don't want rivalry between each other!"

Cassandra:"Well Derek right?"

Derek:"Yes and?'

Cassandra:"Well I am Roberto's adoptive daughter..."

Derek:"Oh my..." He fell down again.

Mimi:"Oh! whoops!"

Roberto:"Cassandra come we go home"

Cassandra:"But..."

Roberto:"Fine stay here I go home"

Roberto then flys out of the hollow and leaves the others.

Eduardo:"Hmm...Jewel I just think he can't stay here"

Jewel:"Just for one day.."

Eduardo:"Okay..."

Derek:"Thank...argh! gentle!"

Mimi:"Sry i'm a bit stressed today.."

Blu:"Well guys let's go home Derek will be fine tomorrow"

Cassandra:"Ugh Dad that is our home!"

Roberto:"Whoops..."

Blu:"Okay you forgot where your hollow is hahaha"

Roberto:"Blu please would you mind?"

Blu:"What do you-ARGH!"

Jewel:"Beto!"

Roberto:"He deserved it!"

Jewel:"Yes maybe but..."

Blu:"Thank god we have our own hollow now"

Mimi:"So you two time to go home I've bound his wounds finally"

Blu:"Puh okay"

Jewel:"Bye you two!"

The three leave the hollow and disappear into the night...

Cassandra:"Hmm..."

Roberto:"Cassi come we need to sleep"

Cassandra:"Ugh really my nickname?"

Roberto:"Well you go to bed in a hour understood?"

Cassandra:"Fine..."

She then walks to Derek's room to take a look at him...

Cassandra:"Pff weakling couldn't even beat a girl"

Roberto:"Mrs Cassi..."

Cassandra:"Dad!"

Roberto:"Don't disturb him he needs to rest after all"

Cassandra:"Yeah..."

Roberto:"Well goodnight"

Cassandra:"Buargh he needs to rest here...argh nevermind!"

Derek:"Pff this girl is annoying..."

**_So this is the end of the chapter in the next you will see the others and other...things oh and leave a review if you can_ :)**


	5. Arrival at the Scarlet Tribe

The sun slowly appears on the Sky again and shoves the moon away while it shows it's great colors of yellow and orange some rays of light land in the eyes of a scarlet macaw and he turns to the other side but then a annoying noise woke him...

Cassandra:"WAKE UP!"

Derek:"WAH! WHO IS THERE?!"

Cassandra:"Hahaha that was funny"

Derek:"I know your nickname"

Then her laughing turned into anger and she spoke up:

Cassandra:"Don't dare it..."

Derek:"I dare it...Cassi..."

Cassandra:"GRR! I HATE YOU!"

Derek:"I know but it doesn't care me"

Cassandra:"Hehehe...I know your secret..."

Derek:"Err...which?"

Cassandra:"You can't fly right?"

As she said this four words he was shocked _**Why? Why must exactly SHE must know that? **_He thought but then he heard her voice again.

Cassandra:"Well...do you mind if I do this?"

She grabs one of his talons and flys outside when she grabbed Derek starts to scream.

Derek:"AHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Cassandra:"Hmm...yes or no..."

Derek:"LET ME DOWN!" He said rapidly but with signs of fear as he knew that Cassandra will release him from her grap on a lake but his expection turned wrong...

Cassandra:"How about no?"

Derek:"P...P...Please?"

Cassandra:"Hmm a bit more friendly?"

Derek:"Never!"

Cassandra:"Okay then..."

She then lays him gently on a branch and his fear still grew...

Cassandra:"That was funny!"

Derek:"Mhm..."

Then unexpected she hits him in the right wing and he falls from the branch straight into water under a waterfall and Cassandra jumps aswell while she was cheering of the feeling Derek was already seeing the death in his eyes then the two land into the warm water.

Derek:"Puh..."

Cassandra:"A bath in the morning...great! hahaha!"

Derek:"Heh..."

Cassandra:"Is something?"

Derek:"Uhm well why did you do that?"

Cassandra:"I thought it is fun and it was!"

Derek:"Im GOING back then"

Cassandra:"Hehehe you won't"

Derek:"Grr let me!"

Cassandra:"No?"

Derek:"Why are girls so annoying everytime..."

Cassandra:"What?"

Derek:"Hehe...nothing..."

Cassandra:"Im not annoying you dick!"

Derek:"Well you are im taking my leave then!"

Cassandra:"Grr...and no"

Derek:"Pff I will"

Cassandra:"Stay please..."

Derek:"No!"

Cassandra:"Please..."

Derek:"Ugh fine!"

Then the two relaxes in the water until they heard two voices coming nearer.

Blu:"Yeah and we sh-"

Jewel:"Err doesn't the two hate eachother?"

Blu:"They do..."

Jewel:"Strange..."

Blu:"Hey!"

Derek:"Oh hey Blu"

Cassandra:"Hello!"

Derek:"Well shouldn't the two be your uncle and aunt?"

Jewel:"We are but the point is can we relax in the water aswell?"

Derek:"Sure but don't kiss or you know what happens"

Blu:"Eww yeah but we cannot res-"

Jewel gives him a kiss on the cheek and the two share shocked faces.

Blu:"Hahaha come on!"

Jewel:"Let's relax"

The two go into the water and as they made contact they moan in a happy tone.

Derek:"Hmm im going now it's almost time for breakfast"

Cassandra:"Why you want to go all the time?"

Derek:"Well im feeling umcomfortable but that doesn't need to care you "

Cassandra:"Grr..."

Blu:"Hey hey why do you two need to shout at each other everytime?"

Derek:"Because we can?"

Jewel:"Cass?"

Cassandra:"Yes aunt?"

Jewel:"Do you like him?"

Cassandra:"Pff do it looks like I like him? Never"

Jewel:"Err...Cass?"

Cassandra:"Hehehe..."

She was driven away but then Jewel got her to reality again before the two Boys could notice anything.

Derek:"Well I did Blu but that isn't the point!

Blu:"Ugh fine just stop it for a Minute"

Cassandra:"Uhm guys?"

Blu&Derek:"Hmm?"

Cassandra:"Derek we forgot you need to leave now"

Derek:"Oh right...bye guys..."

Blu:"Hope we can meet again!"

Jewel:"Be safe! These tribe isn't that nice!"

Then the two took off Cassandra still holding her friend on the back and her stare pointed to the border...

Derek:"Puh were here thank you again for flying..."

Cassandra:"Well loser I did it on purpose"

Derek:"Hmm where is that tribe?"

Cassandra:"Over there look"

As the two took their walk over the border they noticed three birds two scarlet one green.

The three took notice of the otther two and flew down with an angry opression.

One of the scarlets opened his beak and began to speak:

?:"A scarlet macaw that isn't in our territory?"

Derek:"Indeed"

?:"Well im Ricardo this is Sarah and this Miguel"

He pointed to the female scarlet and then to the green macaw which had a smile instead of the other two.

Sarah:"This bitch should leave now!"

Cassandra:"What! Grr!"

Miguel:"Err...guys calm down this is nothing new""

Ricardo&Sarah:"Shut up Miguel!"

Miguel:"Oh..."

Derek:"Well can I stay here?"

Ricardo:"Sure come with us"

The three took off to the sky and flew eastwards and Cassandra wanted to leave too until...

Derek:"Err...bye then I won't miss you!"

Cassandra:"Me you neither!"

She took off finally and flew westwards...Derek indeed felt strange he wanted someone who helps him now but noone was in sight...

Derek:"*sigh* Well I think I need to walk then..."

It took a hour until he finally saw more of his species and saw the other three again with their wings crossed but Miguel was looking friendly like last time.

Sarah:"We only needed 10 minutes how slow are you?"

Ricardo:"Yeah tell us!"

Derek:"I uhh..."

He doesn't wanted to proclaim his secret again and so he lied...

Derek:"Took the wrong way I know im silly but-"

Miguel:"I think that wasn't the right answer..."

Sarah:"Hmm? Really?"

Ricardo:"Lier!"

Derek:"*gulp*"

But then someone stopped their speech until an another red macaw landed beneath the four.

?:"What's going on here?"

Ricardo:"Ohh...hello Felipe..."

Sarah:"Hi..."

Miguel:"What's your name new one?"

Derek:"Oh my name's Derek"

Miguel:"Well Derek this is our tribe chief Felipe"

Felipe:"Newcomers are welcome in our tribe also what brings you to us?"

Derek:"Friends thought it would be a cool idea...but I don't like it that much right now..."

Felipe:"Where are your friends you seem to be alone without these three"

Derek:"Friends in my age I don't have if that counts..."

Felipe:"Wow that's sad...so you don't have any friends?"

Derek:"Nope never not before not in the past not now" he exclaimed.

Felipe:"Pff you don't need to exclaim like that"

Derek:"Fine..."

Felipe:"We-Wait..."

Miguel:"Hmm?"

Derek:"What is it?"

Felipe:"You you look like that one from that family..."

Derek:"Huh?"

Ricardo:"Is something tribe chief?"

Felipe:"Come Derek I need to tell you something if it's true..."

Derek:"O...kay?"

The two walk over to a waterfall in the near which looked quite pretty it had blue and white flowers around it as they got a good location to sit Felipe began to speak...

Felipe:"I never saw you before but you look like one of the family that lived before 12 years here their names were Andre and Shaline"

Derek:"So does that mean..."

Felipe:"Yes your parents are dead..."

Derek:"*sniff* My...pa...ren...ts"

Felipe:"Wait before you go you should know you're welcome here..."

Derek:"I know..."

Felipe flew away and then Derek couldn't hold his tears from bursting out...his parents were dead the most fearful answer that exist...

Who can help him when hes in need who lends him a wing to cry out his Soul...noone...but then he wiped the tears away and walked into the territory.

Derek:"Noone...likes...me"

He said somberly but he knew he couldn't get that high on a tree so he just leaned against it...a thunder announced the incoming rain but Derek doesn't seem to take notice it he just closed his eyes and slept...it was horrible noone should get this pain but it exist and he knew he will never find a true friend in his life...


	6. All you need is a friend right?

Another day began and Derek was still sleeping eyes closed laying in front of the tree and it wasn't looking like he wake up...then the three macaw friends passed at the tree they saw him his posture weak and defeated his eyes still injured from the heavy crying from the answer last night then Ricardo began to speak:

Ricardo:"*sniff* This guy is an orphan...right?"

Sarah:"Yes he is I heard Felipe saying it..."

Miguel:"I...need to leave..."

Sarah:"But Mi-"

Miguel:"Bye..."

Miguel then took off to the west towards his hollow the other two still with shocked faces looked at him tears formed in their eyes but before Sarah could see him he turned away with his back turned to her.

Sarah:"Ri...Ricardo?"

Ricardo:"We need to help...him s-somehow..."

It was difficult to speak with his state of somberness so he stammered in his sentence but then he felt a wing on his shoulders...

Ricardo:"Sarah?"

Sarah:"Hmm?"

Ricardo:"We-"

He looked at him again but then he noticed that a brazil nut will fall down exact pointed on his head and ready to fall down Ricardo rushed to him and shove him away before it could fall on his head he wanted to get him awaken so he shook him that he wakes up until Derek opened his eyes...

Derek:"Wa?"

Ricardo:"Everything fine!?" He said in an worried tone until Sarah walked to him and smiled.

Sarah:"You're a hero you know Ricardo?"

Ricardo:"Am I?"

She nodded still with her smile on her beak she took his wing and got him up.

Ricardo:"Come get up!" He commanded and grabbed his wings next he could get up with the help of this macaw.

Derek:"Why did you help me? I mean im a complete asshole and im looking like garbage what do you want?"

Both were shocked again _**Do he really think that? **_they thought before they spoke up again.

Sarah:"Well...come with us it will be fun!"

They took off but Derek wanted to speak someone he knew better...

Derek:"Even if I don't like her...I miss her..."

_**Meanwhile at Cassandra it was the same...**_

She was in Eduardo's hollow in the last two hours but then she wanted to look at a friend but...

Cassandra:"De-Oh...right..."

Eduardo:"Is something Cassandra?"

Cassandra:"No...nothing..."

She took off to her adoptive father again and as she got in she noticed he wasn't here...

Cassandra:"Dad? Hmm noone..."

Roberto:"Puh..."

Cassandra:"DAD there you are!"

She hugged him as she needed comfort now while he was smiling.

Roberto:"I needed to flee from pretty fangirls" He laughed.

Cassandra:"Hmm..." She has a devilish idea in her mind but then got out and yelled:

Cassandra:"HE IS IN HERE!"

Fangirls:"REALLY? YESS!"

Roberto:"CASS!"

They flew straight into him and toppled him so he fell on his back.

Roberto:"HELP!"

Cassandra:"No? Haha"

Roberto:"AHH! PLEASE-"

Fangirl:"No you won't scream!"

Cassandra:"Bye dad have fun!"

Roberto couldn't answer as one of the fangirls got his beak closed before flying out Cassandra laughts and flys to the border...

_**Meanwhile at Derek...**_

Ricardo:"Look we do it this way"

Derek:"Err...what did you said something?"

Due to the rude comment he was hit by other red wings they belonged to Sarah.

Derek:"Ow!"

Sarah:"You deserved that"

He was rubbing his head before he turned to them again.

Ricardo:"Well what are you doing actually?"

Derek:"Watching the nature..."

Sarah:"Wow very interesting" She said sarcastic and walks to Ricardo.

Ricardo:"Sarah what are you doing?"

Sarah:"Nothing why do you ask?"

Ricardo:"Can you please remove your wing from my feet? Thanks"

Sarah:"No..."

Derek:"Guys this becomes awkward..."

Sarah:"What is wrong with it?"

Derek:"Err...Sarah..."

Ricardo:"Well don't understand me false but you scare me..."

Sarah:"Ricardo that was a joke I know what this means"

Derek:"Pff good one!"

Ricardo:"Uhm could you?"

Sarah:"Oh sure..." She removed her wing from his feet but her heart tells her otherwise then as Ricardo turned to Derek again she moved her wing to his feet...

Derek:"Well we can relax and talk"

Ricardo:"Good idea tell us more about you"

He didn't noticed that Sarah had one of her wings on his feet again why she does that was still uncertain but it felt good in a way.

Sarah:"Fine do that"

Ricardo looked at her for the moment and notices...her wing on his feet again he blushes of her movement and looks away in embarassment.

Derek:"Well lovebirds I begin then"

Ricardo:"What! Lovebirds?"

Sarah:"Come on Ricardo..."

Ricardo:"This is too much..."

His eyes close and fell on the soft forest floor both laugh of his funny reaction but they managed to get him up again.

Ricardo:"Uhh...what?"

Sarah:"Don't worry im here for you"

Ricardo:"Im still not used to this but...fine"

Derek:"Can I begin now? We talk for too long"

Sarah:"Sure!"

He began to tell them about his live way back in Germany but he didn't told from where he came or that his only friend was a human.

Sarah:"Wow impressive"

Ricardo:"Well...Sarah last time please your wing is uncomfortable!"

Sarah:"Hmm let me think..." She puts her pointing feather on her beak but then she respond with a simple 'no'

Derek:"You're so funny with your romance continue please this story will be a top story!"

Ricardo:"What did you said?"

Derek:"Uhm nothing! nothing!"

Sarah:"Somehow my feeling tells me you're obviously living a lie"

Derek:"Well...I...me...then..." He stammered alot as he doesn't wanted to reveal that he knows very much about the humane society.

Sarah:"Goddamn Derek tell us!"

Derek:"NO! I DON'T WANT GO AWAY!"

Ricardo:"Fine if you want it this way! We wanted to be your friends but no you had to be mean bye!"

He took off and Sarah followed and then...well...

Derek:"Pff I don't need friends or help I can do it alone!"

He was very angry by now and mostly on them but he didn't noticed that it was actually his fault so to hide his anger he walked a bit too far into the rainforest until the night came over them and the moon shone again on the horizon of the planet hours later he felt not rage anymore just regret and just now he showed another strange fear...

Derek:"*gulp* It's s-s-so d-d-dark..."

Yes he was scared by the darkness but he don't know WHERE to sleep which was his worst problem right now.

Derek:"WHO IS THERE!"

Every little movement of something scared him right now so he shakes and holds his wings near his chest.

Derek:"WAH! WHO IS THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

But there was nothing just some leaves which get blown around by the wind.

Derek:"AHHHH! IM DYING!"

He jumps down and held his wings over his head while he was still shaking with his body in fear.

Derek:"GO AWAY GHOSTS I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

Meanwhile some people watched him from the trees while they were laughing, it was just a amusing sight for some people.

But then he noticed it...

Derek:"What? Oh..."

This was just embarassing cause he was very anxious doesn't mean they must laugh...

Derek:"SHUT UP!"

?:"Oh..."

They ran inside again but then...

?:"Err...everything alright?"

Derek:"Yes yes im fine bye then..."

He stops him by putting one of his wings on his shoulder...

Derek:"W-W-What do you want?"

?:"Nothing just let me help you you seem to be very anxious and scared..."

Derek:"Uhm no...go away i don't need help..."

?:"It doesn't look like it..."

He ran away until he hit a trunk and fell down...

_**One day later...**_

He was lieing on a straw bed his head, chest and belly bound by bandages while he was sleeping peacefully as the hollow has a very comfortable temprature then a yellow-winged macaw enterned the hollow with two fruits.

?:"Hope he awakes soon the poor guy..."

Then he heard moaning noises meaning he wakes up he first just sees something yellow with a pair of red eyes but after blinking his eyes he saw it clear...

Derek:"Arghhh..."

?:"Oh good morning!"

Derek:"What?..."

?:"I hope it's fine for you to be here I had no choice..."

Derek:"Who are you and where am I?"

?:"Well I saw you once and seem to have alot of problems"

Derek:"Answer my question yellow wing"

?:"Yellow wing?"

Derek:"Yes tell me your name "yellow wing"

?:"You're funny but no well my name's Santiago"

Derek:"Like the city?"

Santiago:"Huh which city? Oh you mean..."

Derek:"The city in Galicia?"

Santiago:"Wow you seem to be intelligent tell me the city"

Derek:"Santiago de Compostela?"

Santiago:"Exactly that's where im coming from"

Derek:"And why are you here when you're born in Spain?"

Santiago:"I could ask you the same you're not from here I hear that easily from the way you speak"

Derek:"Really? Well I think you're not that intelligent I mean look at you"

Santiago:"Pff even if I look like why can't I know something too?"

Derek:"Wow you have point..."

Santiago:"Wel-"

?:"Derek? You? here?"

There was a familiar voice from a woman and he knew exactly who this female was...

Derek:"Jewel what are you doing here?"

Jewel:"Me and Blu flew by and then we saw something red in there..."

Blu:"There you are!"

Blu:"Hi Derek and what...wait..."

Jewel:"Hahaha Blu don't look so dumbfounded"

Santiago:"Err...are these your friends?"

Derek:"Could be..."

Blu:"First why are you here and who is this?"

He points on Santiago and Derek began to explain:

Derek:"Well this is Santiago"

Santiago:"Nice to meet you"

Jewel:"Well but Derek you know you're..."

Derek:"Wait am I...*gulp*"

Santiago blushes and turns and sits down then he could mutter:

Santiago:"Im sorry..."

He get's up and walks to him while speaking in a gentle voice...

Derek:"Oh don't worry Santiago im fine with that"

He turns again and looks at him _**He won't lie will he?**_He thoughts but then answers:

Santiago:"Wow I thought you will be very angry"

Derek:"Why should I?"

Santiago:"You're nice you know?"

Derek:"Oh thanks for your genuine words"

Blu:"Sry to interrupt you but we need to fly to Eduardo then..."

Derek:"Okay but...Santiago could you come please too?"

Santiago:"Oh...sure! If you want"

Jewel:"Then let's go!"

All three flew off but Santiago noticed something...

Santiago:"Is something wrong?"

Derek:"No n-"

Santiago:"Hey you can tell me I would never tell a secret..."

He looked very serious and worried so he began...

Derek:"I can't fly okay?..."

Santiago was shocked did he never had one on his side to talk about problems? But now he had one...

Santiago:"I can show you later how to fly"

Derek:"Really? Wow..."

Derek then couldn't resist to hug him...did he had a best friend now? If it is true then...

Santiago:"Hehe but well I bring you to the others"

Derek:"Wouldn't that look well...a bit embarassing?"

Santiago:"It's early noone is up yet...exeptions are us"

Derek:"Good do that but Santiago...would you care to be my friend?"

He blushes again and rubs with his wing the other while answering.

Santiago:"Err...s-s-sure!"

Derek:"Come let's go!"

Santiago:"Yeah!"

Santiago grabbed Derek on the back and flew eastwards to Eduardo's hollow...


End file.
